


Team Free Will

by BowleggedNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Academia, But also kinda not sorry, DEAL WITH IT, Essay, Independence, Just nerdy things, Sorry if this bores you, Team Free Will, i just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my world literature class, we were assigned to write cultural journals that reflected the themes of freedom, independence, and sovereignty we examined in class. We were allowed to write about any modern example of these themes, so of course I chose "Supernatural". I bet my professors hate me by now because if I have the chance to write about my babies, then you know damn well that I will.</p><p>I've never shared any of my essays on here, but I hope you enjoy this one. Sometimes I think it's important to write things with the clear conciseness of academia and the birds-eye-view it offers rather than something fictional. Sam, Dean, and Cas, Team Free Will, our babies are so incredibly strong and admirable for sticking to their convictions to preserve their freedom. They're my heroes, and I know they're yours, too. Hopefully my essay reminds you a little bit of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will

In the television series _Supernatural_ , brothers Sam and Dean Winchester stand alongside Castiel (a.k.a. Cas), an angel of the Lord, against religious tyranny and the countless odds that are ever stacked against them.  Throughout the show, each character endures a multitude of scenarios that test his freedom and independence.  Oppressive external forces constantly attempt to coerce the boys into doing things in order to fulfill divine prophecies and/or relinquish their liberties to serve a higher authority.  Though the road to personal sovereignty may be littered with treacherous, life-threatening blockages and obstacles, Sam, Dean, and Cas always seem to overcome them.

As an angel, Cas obeys orders from the higher-ups of his garrison, who (supposedly) receive commands from God.  After becoming aware of Heaven’s corruption, Cas wishes to rebel against the tyrannous institution and team-up with the Winchesters, but he feels incredibly conflicted to do so.  Prior to meeting Sam and Dean and facing the Christian Apocalypse, Cas executed his orders without question, which—as an eternal celestial being—makes the consideration of disobedience an incredibly huge deal.  For the first time in his existence, Cas doubts his superiors, so he seeks help in Anna, a fallen angel.  Although she insists that “choosing [his] own course of action is confusing [and] terrifying” (“On the Head of a Pin”), she encourages his rebellion.  Defying his garrison automatically places a price on Cas’s head, but to him, it is worth it if it means he will have the freedom to decide for himself what is wrong and what is right.

In the context of season five of _Supernatural_ , it is prophesized that Sam and Dean are destined to become conduits for the archangels Lucifer and Michael so the battle of Armageddon can begin.  Sam—the little brother, who is so determined to break free from his father’s rule, who always felt out-of-place—is fated to be Lucifer’s vessel.  It only seems fitting then that Dean, the obedient son and big brother, is to assume Michael.  Although this divination has been beaten into Sam and Dean’s heads, they refuse to let it happen; Dean even going as far as saying, “screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to [the angels], and do it our way” (“Point of No Return”).  The Winchesters will not even allow divine prophecy to strip them of their freedom.

Sam, Dean, and Cas are tenacious in their efforts to obtain and/or preserve their personal liberty.  Independence is a priceless state for both mind and body.  Cas’s detachment from his bureaucratic brethren and shift of loyalties is equivalent of Sam and Dean’s opposition to let Lucifer and Michael “wear them to the prom” (the Apocalypse).  Both parties will allow themselves to be hunted if it means they will have their freedom.  The ability to exercise one’s free will should never be taken for granted, especially when threats from authoritarian entities loom overhead.  Liberty—according to Sam, Dean, and Cas—should always trump tyranny.

**Author's Note:**

> Works Cited:
> 
> “On the Head of a Pin.” Supernatural: The Fourth Season. Writ. Ben Edlund. Perf. Julie McNiven. Dir. Mike Rohl. Warner Brothers, 2008. DVD.
> 
> “Point of No Return.” Supernatural: The Fifth Season. Writ. Jeremy Carver. Perf. Jensen Ackles. Dir. Phil Sgriccia. Warner Brothers, 2009. DVD.
> 
> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! :-)


End file.
